


Colour of Hope, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-31
Updated: 2001-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 20:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Some of Mulder's thoughts about Krycek





	Colour of Hope, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Colour of Hope by Gwendolen

Title: The Colour of Hope  
Author: Gwendolen  
E-mail:   
Fandom: X-Files  
Pairing: Mulder/Krycek  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Some of Mulder's thoughts about Krycek  
Archive: yes to Querstrich, RatB, DitB, everyone else please ask  
Disclaimer: CC created them, with me they get to have more fun  
Spoilers: early Krycek-eps  
Notes: I'm working on my website, trying to sort through my poetry-files and thought I could share some of them with you all. This was first published in X-Plicit Fantasies #1

* * *

The Colour of Hope  
by Gwendolen

Green is the colour of hope,  
at least that's what people say.

When I first met you I wanted to believe  
that I'd found another ally, another friend.  
I even dared to dream of more,  
dared to believe in love again.

It was all a lie, wasn't it?  
You betrayed me right from the beginning  
and it hurt more than I ever want to admit.  
I hate you, at least that's what I try to tell myself.

But every time I see you again  
I begin to doubt myself.  
I hit you, hurt you  
because otherwise I might kiss you.

Green is the colour of hope  
but there was never any hope in your eyes.

           

February 1997

  
Archived: August 30, 2001 


End file.
